


【星心车】醋

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 星心, 禁忌组
Kudos: 7





	【星心车】醋

天真烂漫受x腹黑吃醋攻 星心（星攻）  
————分割线————  
星尘很喜欢心华，如果真要形容的话，某绫曾经形容过——“星尘离开心华一天，咱的公司就要翻了。”  
不过心华的单纯和不长眼睛的男生的骚扰确实让星尘在爆炸的边缘来回横跳。  
“心华，下次别理这种人了。”星尘看着被自己吓跑的借着问路搭讪自家心华的男生，不经意间把心华往自己身边拽了拽。  
“人家问路而已，星尘你别那么凶。”心华捏了捏星尘的手心。  
“这么明显的搭讪都看不出来，你是想气死我啊。”星尘牵着心华朝家走去，真实好奇自己当初很不明显的表白心华是怎么听懂并且同意的。  
“星尘是大醋坛子。”心华笑了笑，直接抱住了星尘的手臂整个身子都贴了上去。  
“知道的话就别让我给打翻了。”星尘看了眼快要挂在自己身上的心华，算了算，还是没办法生气。  
这点小事倒也还好说，心华抱抱亲亲也就没事了。  
这坛子最终还是在看到有人在心华桌上放粉红色的信封时翻了，要不是乐正绫跟言和一人一边死命拉着，估计那孩子连这个门都出不去。  
“你俩不肯公开还怪别人骚扰心华，不是所有人都是咱这种眼神比较好的。”乐正绫有些心疼星尘筷子下千疮百孔的米饭。  
“什么公布会影响工作都是假的，你看绫爷，天天晒狗粮人气还不是只多不少。”言和总觉得自己和乐正绫就像是情感电台主持人，疯狂安慰。  
出乎意料，刚才怒得跟狮子一样的星尘此刻平静无比地吃完饭后离开了食堂。  
“喂，星尘是不是已经气炸了。”乐正绫直到看不见星尘的背影才悄悄地问言和。  
“别是最好，不然心华也要遭殃。”言和这才开始解决自己的午饭。  
“嗯？心华遭什么殃，她又没干嘛。”乐正绫包子啃到一半有点懵地看向言和。  
而言和就一脸，“你真的是跟我学开车的人吗？”然后乐正绫就更加懵了。  
星尘似乎并没有什么变化，和心华腻着腻着就下班了，因为那封信被乐正绫机智地扔掉了，所以心华并不是很清楚星尘翘班来和自己撒狗粮的原因。  
回到属于两人的家，忙了一天的心华直接扑到了床上，公司管饭帮了两人大忙。  
“冬天了，穿外套睡觉会感冒的。”星尘把咸鱼瘫的心华拉起来，幸好后者在脱衣服的时候翻了个身，不然星尘还真不知道怎么把厚重的外套从心华身下扯出来。  
“先睡了，星星你也快点换衣服。”心华已经连打几个哈欠了，卷了卷被子只露了一个脑袋在外面。  
随后两人就都不再说话。  
半夜，星尘睁开眼睛，低头看着怀里发出轻微鼾声的心华。  
“你家的大醋坛子翻了。”轻声呢喃后，星尘的手从睡衣下摆探入，感受着平坦的小腹随着心华的呼吸起伏。  
吻轻轻地落在心华耳后，纤细的腰肢让星尘流连忘返，舌尖濡湿了逐渐涨红的耳廓，怀里人微微颤抖着。  
“唔……”心华微蹙眉头，下意识地抬手想推开星尘。  
侧头躲开，右手总算放下了柔软的侧腰逐步上移，贴身的衣物被推至腋下，手掌被白嫩的软肉塞得满满的，还未苏醒的红缨也逃脱不了坏人的把玩。  
“嗯~星星……别闹。”睡梦中的心华抖了抖身子，像是被灌了蜜糖的嗓音软糯糯的，星尘感觉自己耳根子都软了。  
是累了吧，这样都不醒。星尘的动作暂时停了下来，见怀里人的呼吸均匀便知道不是装睡了。  
“让我幼稚一次吧。”星尘低头含住心华的后颈，吮吸舔舐留下了淡红色的印记。  
被心华压在身下的左手反抗似的握住了柔软的白兔，右手悄无声息地探进了双腿之间，指尖轻抚过花缝。  
“唔……”心华有些不舒服地动了动身子，翻身的动作被星尘阻止，却还是没醒。  
指尖找到了隐藏的花核，按压揉捏，怀里人的颤抖更加明显，带着浓重睡意的轻哼像是小奶猫的爪子一样挠着星尘。  
“唔嗯~星……啊~”在星尘忍不住探入湿润的小穴时，心华嘤咛一声醒了过来，混沌的大脑一时无法接受过强的刺激，浑身紧绷着，白嫩的大腿夹着星尘的手动弹不得。  
“醒了？我可是等了好久呢。”星尘勾了勾嘴角，进入的动作无法继续索性就离开了。  
“唔啊~很……很晚了。”心华捉住了星尘的手，腿间的滑腻让她很是慌张，胸前作祟的手不断给大脑传输着快感。  
“现在停吗？湿了哦。”星尘反握住心华的手，将其拉到了潮水泛滥的下身。  
“唔！别闹……啊~”立刻沾满手掌的黏腻液体让心华羞红了脸，一时间连挣脱星尘束缚的动作都没了。  
然而星尘的动作显然没有止步于此，比星尘小了半个关节的手牢牢地被握住，手指再度探到了有些不满足而在颤抖的穴口。  
“！别……星…唔嗯~”心华意识到了星尘的想法，只是未来得及反抗，自己便被她带进了狭窄的洞穴。  
缓慢地抽送一点点引出心华体内的情欲，随着爱液分泌而越发顺畅的动作也在加快，双腿也遵从着身体命令放松下来逐渐打开，将最脆弱最敏感的地方袒露在星尘手下。  
“别……星星……啊~太……唔啊~”星尘强硬的态度让心华完全无法反抗，一想到在体内进出的是自己的手，异样地快感便冲上了大脑。  
星尘低头啃咬着心华裸露出来的肩膀，淡淡的齿痕上覆盖着显眼的印记，终于绽放开来的花朵让抽送的动作不再僵硬。  
“闻到没？”星尘感觉到怀里人所有反抗的动作都消失后轻声在心华耳边问道。  
“唔~什么……哈~”星尘没头没尾的问题让心华有些发愣，同时也觉得在这种情况下还问自己话的星尘在整人。  
“是酸醋的味道哦。”还没等心华消化完星尘莫名其妙的答案，残存的思考能力便被身下越发激烈的动作撞得粉碎。  
“唔嗯~快……唔啊！太快……啊~”心华破碎的呻吟还夹带着睡醒的沙哑，紧贴着自己的身体传来不容忽视的热量。  
“小心华的身体很烫哦。”长时间的抽送把大量的爱液带离了洞穴，被重力牵引着滑过腿根渗入床单。  
适应了入侵者的小穴很快就被强硬地分开，心华的反抗也不过就星尘一个吻的事情，有了两根手指再带着心华的就更加轻松了。  
“唔哼~星星……想要，啊~”终于承受不住星尘的欺负，心华带着哭腔请求着星尘。  
身后的轻笑还没传入耳朵，自己便被完全拥进了星尘的怀抱，紧闭贴合的身体，身下不减速的抽送，被一手掌握的白兔，落在后颈的吻，所以的刺激都冲上大脑脆弱的神经一瞬间地绷紧后彻底放松下来。  
“！星……唔~”下身的异物离开，然而布满情爱液体的手指却探进了微张着喘息的小嘴中。  
“帮我弄干净。”星尘附在心华耳边低声说道，双指挑逗着不敢动弹的软舌。  
“嗯~唔……”心华最终还是妥协了，包裹住星尘的手指，舌尖从指根一点点向上，咸涩的味道在口腔里扩散。  
“星星是吃醋了吧。”星尘的手指抽出，银丝在空中消失，心华转身的动作终于如愿以偿。  
“我想公开。”感觉到心华乖顺地蜷缩在自己怀里，星尘蹭了蹭她还红着的耳朵。  
“可以啊，星星想怎样就怎样。”心华把脸埋在星尘胸前，不知有意无意地蹭了蹭。  
“那，我们可以安稳地睡觉了吗？”床头的电子钟依然闪着凌晨四点，心华感觉眼帘越来越沉，情事后的疲惫和从未消退的睡意让她说话都开始口胡了。  
“明天请假休息，有乐正绫在不会扣工资的。”星尘的话心华并没有听见，轻微的鼾声传进星尘的耳朵。  
至于公开后，这两人秀得那叫个满天飞狗粮，食堂的饭菜一度出现大量剩余，没办法，全吃饱了。


End file.
